1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in Solar Radiation Protecting Devices and Methods and more particularly, to a Solar Radiation Protecting Device and Method for protecting a forearm of an individual extending outwardly of a vehicle window from excessive solar radiation exposure.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is a very common practice for drivers of vehicles, such as drivers of passenger compartment vehicles, to project the forearm and perhaps even a portion of the upper arm extending outwardly beyond the window of a vehicle. If that portion of the arm which extends outwardly of the window is in direct exposure to the sun light for any substantial period of time, the vehicle driver will experience a sunburn to that portion of the arm projecting beyond the window of the vehicle. The same holds true of passengers who position their arms so that a portion of the forearm and perhaps position a portion of the upper arm projects outwardly of a vehicle window while resting the arm on the sill of the door or other portion of the vehicle.
There is no known device which is readily adaptable for extending over that portion of the arm to protect against excessive solar radiation exposure and which also permits airflow to provide a protective breathing of that portion of the skin of the arm projecting beyond the vehicle window. As a result, many drivers and passengers who position their arms so that a portion of the forearm and a portion of the upper arm extends beyond the vehicle window are relegated to the necessity of having to wear an article of clothing having long sleeves, such as a jacket or the like.
This creates the concomitant problem of forcing the driver and the passengers of the vehicle to store a jacket or other garment in the vehicle for the express purpose of wearing the same in the event the passenger or drive wishes to project his or her arm beyond the window of the vehicle.
There is clearly a need for a device which effectively reduces, if not entirely blocks, solar radiation exposure of a forearm of an individual projecting beyond a window of a vehicle and which also permits effective air flow for purposes of "breathing" of the skin of that forearm.